Fluid Motions
by Yaoifan101
Summary: Yami helps Joey get over his fear of water. Yaoi! Dragonshipping Yami/Joey YamiXJoey  review!


Joey chewed his bottom lip while nervously tugging at the hem of his shirt. "Yami..d-do we really have to do this?" he asked unable to hide the trepidation from his voice. Amethyst eyes looked back at the golden haired teenager.

Awhile ago Yami had discovered a rather surprising fact about Joey, he was afraid of water. However, he hadn't always been, in fact his new found phobia had formed rather recently. Joey had explained to him that after his duel with Yugi during the Battle City Tournament he found himself terrified of going in water. Every time he came near an ocean or a pool or anything like that he was instantly reminded of the terrifying experience of drowning.

So...Yami decided that Joey needed to overcome his fear once and for all. Which was why Joey and himself were currently standing next to the pool that the school owned. Thankfully since it was after school hours they were the only ones here.

"Yes, Joey. I told you there's nothing to be scared of," he stressed to the suddenly timid boy. Crimson eyes down casted to stare at the floor before drifting over to look into the pool. "W-Well..then can we at least go to the shallow end?" he pleaded. Yami shook his head resting a hand on his hip.

"No. We're doing this Joey because you need to get over your fear of water. You're afraid you're going to drown, so how would being in 3 feet of water be helpful?" he inquired. Joey frowned knowing that he was only trying to avoid the inevitable. He couldn't help it though, after all it wasn't as if the spiky haired pharaoh had given him much of a choice in coming here. Yami let out a soft sigh and started removing his clothes, "Now come on, you've stalled for long enough," he chided.

Joey's ruby orbs darted around the empty room silently seeking an escape route. He nearly jumped when he felt a hand wrap firmly around his wrist. He looked over at the older teen, who was giving him a certain look that said '_you're not going anywhere.' _Innerly Joey felt his stomach sink at the look and his face became crestfallen.

Yami crossed his arms, completely undressed except for a pair of black swim trunks, and eyed the still fully clothed boy in front of him.

"Joey," he said impatiently, his tone urging the boy to get a move on. Joey let out a whine as he fisted his shirt in his hands; tugging at it in an anxious fashion. He heard the amethyst eyed boy clear his throat causing him to grimace and slowly pull his shirt over his head. He let it fall to the floor and then kicked off his shoes and socks. His fingers trembled visibly as he unbuttoned his jeans and kicked them off, letting them join the rest of his discarded clothing; leaving him in nothing but dark red trunks.

Yami looked the boy up and down, making an assessment of him for reasons he wasn't sure of. The boys normally spirit filled and confident ruby eyes were now scared and vulnerable looking, his sun kissed skin looked paler then before and his long limbs were trembling horribly. The poor boy hadn't even set foot in the water yet and he already looked near tears.

"Now that that's over with, let's get on with this shall we?" The yami suggested turning around and walking toward the edge of the pool. Joey stifled the whimper that passed his lips and forced himself to follow the older duelist. Yami came to a stop at the deep end of the pool and sat down on the edge, allowing his legs to dip into the cool water.

He then looked back at his blonde companion who had begun to shake at the sight of the water. "Alright, Joey. I'll get in first and then I want you to get in after me. Alright?" he asked. Joey nodded distantly; as if his body was reacting to what Yami was saying, but his mind wasn't really listening.

Yami pushed himself off the edge causing his entire body to submerge in the water, before he came back to the surface and wiped the water from his eyes while brushing one of his blonde bangs away from his face. He looked up at the scarlet eyed boy, who was still standing a good foot away from the edge of the pool, staring at the egyptian with large uneasy eyes.

"Okay, your turn Joey," he announced. However, Joey didn't move, he barely flinched. His feet stayed grounded to the spot unwilling to move anywhere near the water. Yami frowned wadding over to the edge so that he could lean on it, "Joey come on. You can't avoid this forever," he reminded. Joey's brows furrowed and his bottom lip quivered slightly in reply.

"Y-Yes I can," he argued. Yami rolled his eyes not wanting to deal with the youth's unwillingness to comply at the moment. "That was a rhetorical question Joey. Everything will be fine, I promise nothing will happen to you." he assured sincerely.

Joey shuddered and shook his head causing strands of liquid gold to fly wildly around his face. "Mm-mm"

Yami breathed out a sigh of annoyance, "Joey, I'll be right here. What could possibly happen to you?" he asked trying to soothe the others distress. "I-I don't know. S-Something!" he replied in a clearly unstrung manor. Yami rolled his eyes at the juvenile reply. He realized with how skittish the young boy was being he would never _willingly_ get him to come into the water.

"Fine, there's no point in doing this if you won't cooperate." he said in defeat. "Can you at least help me out then?" he asked. Joey seemed to sag back a little in relief and nodded, walking toward the boy apprehensively since he was still nearing the water.

He reached down, grabbing the pale hand in his own; only to feel a sharp tug that jerked him forward and sent him toppling down into the pool. Joey let out a shrill yelp just before he fell. He felt a harsh slapping pain rush through his body as he found himself suddenly submerged underneath the water. He felt his heart race and his brain short circuit as panic consumed him.

He began flailing in a helpless attempt to reach the surface; his lungs desperately crying for air. He could barely even register the feeling of a strong arm wrapping around his waist and pulling him up. Joey gasped loudly and began coughing and choking wildly while trying to squirm out of the spiky haired boys arms.

Yami tightened his grip around the others waist in order to prevent the frantic blonde from sinking again, "Easy now. Easy," he said in soft soothing voice. Joey felt tears streaming down his face mixing with the chlorine water as he began hyperventilating, trying desperately to struggle free. Yami could hear the younger boy sobbing hysterically as he squirmed ineffectively, "SSshh. It's alright, it's alright. I got you. I'm not gonna let you sink," he reassured gently.

Joey clung to the former Pharaoh as he cried suddenly too scared to move. He could feel the water around him and he couldn't think rationally anymore. All he could think about was the water filling his lungs as the chain tugged at his ankle; pulling him down deeper and deeper into darkness. Feeling his limbs give out and his lungs scream for air as tried desperately to breathe. Watching the shimmering surface of the water grow further and further away as everything went dark.

Joey was surprised when through all the panic and fear he heard Yami's voice; whispering sweet soothing nothings to him.

"Shhh. Relax, Joey. You're alright," he crooned using his other hand to gently rub the boys wet golden hair; pulling the strands back from his face. The blonde continued to cry; however, shaking and shivering like a horrible mess. "Easy little one. You're okay, you're alright. I'm here, I'm right here," he cooed like one would to a small child.

Joey suddenly started to cough and choke again, trying to suck in air much too rapidly.

"Calm down, Joey. Breathe little one, breathe. That's it just breathe. Nice big breaths, okay? Just like that, good," he purred out in a low voice that Joey couldn't help but find incredibly soothing in his currently frazzled state.

He whimpered when he felt his throat burn, realizing that he had stopped sobbing and was now crying quietly. He kept blindly listening to the familiar deep voice, taking in deep shaking breaths as he was being instructed to.

"See, Joey? You're alright little one, " Yami pointed out once he sensed that the smaller boy was now slightly more coherent. Joey finally opened his eyes when he heard the tri-color haired boy say this. His rosy eyes were red rimmed and shimmering as he glanced down to see that he was indeed not sinking.

Yami smiled his amethyst colored eyes softening at the duelist, "You're safe. Nothing's wrong, you're not hurt, you're not in any danger." he hushed. "We're just floating."

Yami experimentally loosened his hold on the boys waist only to have Joey let out a frantic protest and hold onto his shoulders tighter. Yami tightened his grip once again and quickly hushed the boy, "Alright alright, steady now. Im not letting go."

Joey let out a trembling breath, "C-Can we g-ge-get out now?" he stammered still feeling shaken up over the experience. "Not yet." the yami breathed out calmly. "H-How t-the hell a-are you so relaxed?" Joey asked. Yami merely shrugged.

"Remember little one, I'm not the one who's scared of water, you are." he pointed out causing Joey to blush.

"S-So what if I am! W-What's so bad about it!" he asked frustratedly. Yami's gaze softened, "Nothing is wrong with being afraid of something, Joey. What matters is wether or not you let it control you," he replied softly. Joey looked down, something akin to shame filling his eyes.

"If you let it...then you'll never get anywhere," he said softly, using his spare hand to gently wad around in the water, pulling Joey with him. Joey tensed when he noticed them moving and held onto Yami's shoulders even tighter, "Relax Joey, I've got you. Nothing's gonna happen to you while I'm here." he reassured pulling the boy against him.

Joey let out a muffled sound when Yami leaned back a little more, almost so he was floating on his back, with Joey leaning against his chest. "W-What are you doing?" Joey asked hesitantly. Amethyst eyes glanced up at the boy nearly laying on his chest now and gently shrugged his shoulders, "Just...swimming I guess."

"Why?" Joey asked softly. "Well, just staying still won't really do much now will it?" he patronized with a smirk. "After all we gotta get you moving around a little if we want you to relax," he explained. Joey looked at the spiky haired boy in a skeptic manor, "What even makes you think I _can _relax?"

Yami looked at the boy and smiled warmly, "I'm pretty confident," he replied elusively making Joey's brow crease in question. Yami sighed softly closing his eyes for a moment as he slowly wadded around through the water; enjoying the weightless sensation it gave him. Although he also found himself enjoying the light weight on his chest provided by the blonde youth.

"You know Joey..when I was in Egypt, water was very important to us," he murmured calmly keeping his eyes closed. "We believed that Hapi was the god of the Nile. The Nile provided us with almost everything we needed to survive." he said smoothly as if he was telling a story from long ago.

Joey let out a small breath as he stared at the egyptian teenager, he was almost fascinated by how calm and..peaceful he seemed in this atmosphere. Where he himself seemed to just freeze up and freak out. His tone was mesmerizing in a way. Joey felt himself growing more and more spellbound as he listened to the Pharaoh.

"We believed that every living thing began with water. And that water was the earliest form of soul. Water gave us life. Do you understand Joey?" Yami asked opening his eyes finally to look at the boy. Joey blinked dazedly not having realized that he had zoned out during the others tale, "...Understand what?"

Yami sighed, "I was saying that water gives life, it doesn't take it away," he reiterated.

Joey looked down doubtfully, "I-I'm not so sure about that," he replied uncertainly. Shuddering when images of his near death experience flashed through his mind. Yami smiled warmly, "Joey, there's a good reason that the past is known as the past." he said quietly.

"Even though it's hard, you need to let things go and move on." he whispered. His eyes seemed to glitter with something that Joey couldn't describe, "And I think it's time for you to move on as well Joey," he breathed and suddenly swam out from underneath the slender boy.

Joey's eyes widened when he realized that Yami was no longer holding onto him. He had been so focused on him while he was talking that he hadn't even felt it when Yami's arm slid off his waist. He immediately began to panic, even though he wasn't sinking, making the former Pharaoh chuckle, "Relax Joey, I let go awhile ago..and you didn't even notice," he said mirthfully. Joey stared at the older teen surprised, "B-But I...I.." he stammered stumbling over his words as he wadded through the water. Confused and slightly frenzied by the fact that he was still afloat and hadn't sunk yet.

Yami shook his head smirking playfully and ducked under the water suddenly, causing scarlet eyes to widen, "Yami!" Joey cried out fearfully. He sucked in sharply when he felt a pair of arms encircle his waist from behind, "Hold your breath," a baritone voice whispered into his ear. Joey barely had enough time to turn his head before the older boy dragged him down underneath the water with him.

Joey's eyes shot open from beneath the water; he immediately tried to struggle away from Yami who kept his arms around him. Joey turned to the spiky haired teen behind him; glaring at him. Yami smirked; however, and tugged the boys arm bringing the blonde even closer to him and even further away from the surface.

Joey felt his heart hammering against his chest...but it wasn't exactly from fear. He wasn't quite sure what it was because of. Joey felt the familiar need to breath though and tried to swim up, only to be tugged back down by the other boy. Joey stared at him as if he was insane and shook his head at the tri-color haired boy. He could feel the spark of fear returning to his chest as Yami almost simulated what had happened during his duel with Yugi after the anchor had pulled them down. Yami's dark violet colored eyes gleamed mischievously and he leaned forward connecting his lips with the blondes.

Joey's eyes grew small when the boy kissed him, suddenly wiping away all thoughts he had of fear. What shocked him was when the yami opened his mouth and blew into his own. Joey blinked rapidly once Yami leaned back wearing the same satisfied cheshire grin.

Had..he just given him air by kissing him?

Yami smiled and grabbed his arm again, this time pulling them back up to the surface. Both blondes immediately gasped and began panting due to lack of air once they breached the surface of the pool. Joey looked at Yami in momentary shock, "D-Did you just-"

Before the boy could finish sputtering Yami leaned forward again, slipping his hands onto either side of the boys dripping face and smashed their lips together. Joey let out a muffled sound of protest, but slowly felt his eyes flutter closed when the others hand slid off his face and wrapped around his waist.

Yami pulled back and grinned his eyes glinting deviously, "Why yes, I believe I did." Joey opened his eyes feeling a little light headed when he did so. "So tell me Joey," Yami began sweetly while grabbing the others chin lightly and tilting it upward, "Are you still scared of water?" he asked curiously.

Joey stared into deep purple orbs with his own half lidded ruby ones and shook his head slowly. Yami pecked him lightly on the lips again before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Glad to hear it." He looked back at the teenager, "Alright," he whispered, "Let's get you outta the pool, okay?" Joey nodded tiredly and allowed the older boy to help him over to the edge.

Yami then helped the youth sit before pulling himself up out of the water. He sat down next to the nearly sleeping child, and reached down to stroke the boys soaking hair earning a soft sigh from the blonde duelist. The vermillion eyed Wheeler looked up at the spiky haired king of games, "Yami..." he said softly.

"Hm?" he hummed.

"Thank you," he murmured quietly, leaning up to kiss the boy. Yami eagerly obliged, cradling the back of the scarlet eyed boys head; deepening the kiss by licking the seam of the others flushed lips asking for permission to enter. Joey hesitated a little bit, opening his eyes, looking at Yami as if asking him what to do.

"Just relax," he muttered against the side of his mouth. Joey relaxed once more and opened his mouth allowing Yami's tongue to slip inside and map out the heated crevices. Yami pressed closer to the smaller body marveling at how the others slender form seemed to mold perfectly against his own. He indulged the smaller boy for a few more moments before finally breaking the kiss, earning him a disappointed whimper from said blonde.

Joey received a low chuckle of amusement, "Don't fuss little one, there will be plenty of time for that when we get home. So let's get you out of here, hm?" he purred silently eliciting a sleepy nod from the duelist. Yami carefully lifted the teen up bridal style and stood up.

He watched, enamored, as the younger boy murmured incoherently and rested his head against his damp shoulder. Yami leaned down once more and placed a soft kiss to the top of Joey's head.

"Just remember Joey, all things begin with water."

END

**_Wow...this was supposed to be better. But hell It didn't come out as I wanted it to i suppose. Well...i actually did look up the info about how egyptians viewed water. And if any of you didn't catch it the last thing yami says was supposed to be symbolic like, meaning their relationship also began in the water...yeah I know. I do love dragonshipping I don't write enough of it...that will change. I also thought wow...if that had happened to me you know like...almost drowned in some horrifying instance like that...I would probably be a little scared of water...someone can probably think of a moment when joey dove back in water after that but just let me have my moment! Lol well i'm also working on the chaps for my other series and just so you guys know...I did make a fanfic banner for Compensation. But no one looks at it...so...check it out. It's on My account is Legend-of-Yaoi. Aright well...Review!_**


End file.
